


"That Wedding Drabble"

by Unbanned_Rescue_Cat



Category: HuGっと！プリキュア | Hug tto! Precure, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Action, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbanned_Rescue_Cat/pseuds/Unbanned_Rescue_Cat
Summary: Trapped in an Oshimaida's world, Emiru and Masato needs to work together to save their partners...Or risk losing both Ruru and Anri in holy matrimony.





	"That Wedding Drabble"

 

The white chapel was quiet, except for the priest reading verses from the bible. Two figures stood before him. The woman, clad in a lilac coloured wedding dress, struggled with her handcuffs that was chained to the floor. Her partner, a man in a black tuxedo, was in a similar position. The priest ignored the woman's struggle as he closed the bible. He was a giant, but pudgy man, with an air of arrogance about him.

"We will know proceed to the final part of the wedding. Let us rejoice! The union by betrotal between Ruru Amour and Henri Wakamiya-"

"I prefer to be called Anri, actually." Anri spoke up loudly with a smile. "And only by someone special."

"You won't get away with this." Ruru glared at the priest, pulling on her chains.

The priest smiled, chuckling to himself. "Still defying fate? And who is going to stop 'us'?"

\---

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

The doorknob fell off. The heavy wooden door swung open and a petite brunette dashed out with her equally brunette brother.

"That was reckless, Emiru! I thought that guitar was precious to you-" the brother started talking but jumped back when the girl threw away the broken guitar aside.

Emiru looked back to Masato. "Oniisama! I can have a hundred guitars, but I won't be making any music without Ruru! Now please hurry up!" Emiru ran down the hallway in her crimson dress, her pigtails darting in the air. Masato clicked his tongue but followed her quickly, unbuttoning his brown vest.

"We are not supposed to run in formal wear-"

"Oniisama! We WILL run in formal wear!"

The loud noise she caused and her shouting brought attention to them. Men in black tuxedos appeared at the bottom of the flight of stairs Emiru and Masato were running down. Masato paused as the mass of body approached them menacingly.

"Whoa! We need turn back-"

"EXCUSE ME!"

Masato watched in horror as Emiru threw herself at the men, arms crossed to protect her face. The front line of the black tuxedos faltered and, as Emiru crashed into them, all stumbled backwards. But her weight wasn't enough as the black tuxedos managed to regain their footing.

Masato shook his head and screamed, doing the exact same thing his little sister did, throwing himself forward. He collided hard with their opponents. That was all it needed to caused the domino effect, and the black tuxedos cascaded down.

Emiru was already on her feet, kicking a hand off her leg from the tuxedos. Masato was getting up, straightening his glasses. Emiru rushed to him and helped him up.

"Are you okay? Can you still run-"

"Emiru! That was dangerous!" Masato stared aghast at his sister, his hand trembling. "That was insane! I can't believe I did it, too! We need to stay calm and-"

"Oniisama! It's not just Ruru! Even Henri-san is in trouble!"

Masato blinked. The shaking stopped and he straightened as Emiru started walking away. "Anri? He's here too? What is going on?"

Emiru froze. She looked back at her brother, smiling crookedly at him. "Ummm.... I can't really explain it to you... I should though..."

\---

"What a weird Oshimaida." Anri sighed. "Trapping us in a world where they want me married off to my boyfriend's, sister's friend?"

"That's simply the worst." Ruru frowned. "You can't force people together to your liking."

The Priest Oshimaida leaned over them from his pedestal. "BUT YOU TWO LOOKED SO GOOD TOGETHER! THE IDEA OF YOU BEING UNINTERESTED WITH EACH OTHER IS RIDICULOUS!"

"We are not uninterested. We are merely friends." Ruru said coolly. Anri laughed merrily.

"Well, at the rate me and Masato are going, you may as well be family... if you're making progress with Emiru?"

Ruru blushed as the priest roared. "MASATO?! WHO IS THIS MASATO?! NO! NO NO NO! THAT'S NOT THE PAIRING I WANT!"

"I just want to stay by Emiru's side." Ruru whispered, looking away. "That's all."

"That's cute. But no." Anri waved his shackled hand in disagreement. "Listen, you started off as a friend. But you developed feelings. That's natural, nothing to be ashamed of, espescially with your situation. It was the same with me and Masato, only the gap is love-hate. I never saw it coming, to be honest." He winked. "Don't worry. If Masato would move mountains for me, Emiru will certainly cross oceans for you."

"Is it because of... love?" Ruru asked in amazement.

"No. Because they will do it for love." Anri said proudly.

The Priest was looking at them in aghast, looking back and forth. "WAIT-YOU ARE NOT SAYING- NO! THAT CAN'T BE! BUT THE CHEMISTRY! THE ROMANCE! THE LOVE-"

"All in your head. That is not love. That is selfishness. Espescially if you're forcing us together."

Ruru stared in amazement as Anri spoke confidently. The Priest Oshimaida was crying and banging his head on his pedestal.

"Save everyone the trouble." Anri shrugged. "Release us. Break the illusion world you've created and set us free. That is also a form of love."

"NO!" The Priest slammed down his bible on the pedestal. A wicked smile crossed his face as he slowly looked up to Ruru and Anri. "IF YOU ENDED UP GETTING MARRIED IN THIS WORLD, IT WILL BE OFFICIAL!"

"Uuuhh... what?" Anri blinked at the new information. He looked over to Ruru, a grim expression on her face.

"This oshimaida might have the power to make us do what it wants." Ruru looked over to Anri. "Unless we do something to break this oshimaida's psyche... or the rest of the girls purify it outside... this oshimaida might actually get what it wants."

"Wow. I pissed it off, huh?" Anri didn't even need to look over to Ruru as she nodded.

"NOW I PROCLAIM YOU HUSBAND AND WIFE! IF ANYONE HAS ANY QUALMS WITH THEIR UNION, SPEAK NOW OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR SILENCE!"

Ruru and Anri made sounds of protests, shaking their heads and pulling on their chains. "Whoa! Wait up! We didn't even get around to the vows!" Anri shouted but the Priest smiled malevolently.

"Dirty move!" Ruru added. The Priest jumped over the pedestal and in front of the two captives. His hands enlarged and reached out, grabbing both Ruru and Anri's head.

"YOU MAY NOW KISS THE BRIDE-"

"WE OBJECT!"

\---

The doors to the chapel swing open. Dozens of black tuxedoed men fell down. Light cascaded into the chapel, blinding the Priest and both Anri and Ruru.

"Get away from him." Masato said in a calm voice. He tossed away his brown formal jacket, now in tatters. He undid his bow tie and his formal white shirt.

"Ruru!" Emiru stood beside her brother. She was breathing hard, but she had bright smile on her face.

That was all Ruru needed. Ruru spun around, smiling and almost tearing up. "Emiru!"

"Wow. Masato. Just wow." Anri was blinking and blushing.

"STAY AWAY!" The Priest screamed, now in a guttural echo in his voice. But the Aisaki's were not bothered.

Masato and Emiru slow walked down the chapel. The empty seats were suddenly full of more tuxedoed men, and they launched an attack on the two siblings. Anri and Ruru shouted in fear and darkness enveloped Masato and Emiru.

For a moment.

One tuxedoed man flew away from the pile. Then another. And another. Anri craned his neck to see what was happening, and he saw it. A fist flying. Masato punched another opponent away. Even Emiru was doing her best, throwing her small fists around and kicking. Their opponents dwindled until it was Masato and Emiru left.

"I didn't think Emiru was this strong-" Ruru thought out loud to herself, then she realised something. "No. Her psyche is strong in this world. Even Masato-san. It's their-"

Masato took a deep breath. He bent over, shouting the loudest he could possibly can. "I LOVE YOU, ANRI!" Masato shouted, shattering the glass windows around the chapel. The Priest stumbled backwards in shock. Anri smiled, the one he keeps reserved only for Masato.

"Now you're getting it, Oniisama!" Emiru smiled at the perplexed look of her brother. She also took a deep breath and shouted the same way as her brother. "RURU! LET'S GET MARRIED!"

"Emiru!" Both Ruru and Masato reacted in shock, staring at the determined little brunette. Anri was laughing so hard, he was crying.

"NOOOOOOOO!" The Priest wailed, spewing black bile at the siblings. The bile grew into a large torrent, that it would have swept anyone off their feet and out of the chapel doors. The wooden seats and knocked out tuxedoed men were washed away. Except two figures that had an invisible barrier around them.

Masato and Emiru pushed forward, taking each step carefully but purposefully, fire in their eyes. The Priest continued spewing like a possessed beast, horns erupting from his head, more shadowy arms sprouting. He was supposed to be terrifying, fearful, horrendous.

"Ruru! Where's my answer?!"

Emiru's question surprised everyone in the chapel. Even Anri, who couldn't help but smile. Ruru faced the torrent where the voice came from, finally breaking the handcuffs that held her.

"Yes!"

"Fine. You can go first." Masato grunted with a smile. He grabbed Emiru by the scruff of her neck and threw her above the torrent. That moment of lax concentration made the barrier around him disappear and the torrent swallowed him. But the action was enough as Emiru flew high above the air. The Priest stared, stunned as Emiru came at him.

But the bigger surprise was Ruru jumping in the air, arms opened and outstretched in front of the Priest. Ruru caught Emiru in her arms, one hand clasping fingers with the brunette.

"I missed you!" Emiru said, smiling a smile only she would show to Ruru.

"It's only been fifteen minutes." Ruru replied softly. She closed her eyes as Emiru drew closer to her. Their lips found each other and they embraced in the air. Time stopped for them for a moment. Emiru and Ruru opened their eyes to look at each other with loving smiles before they kissed each other again.

Wedding bells rang. The Priest wailed. The chapel was flooded with light and everything exploded.

Emiru and Ruru found each other on the grass, with their usual attire of pink dress and lilac clothes. Both girls scrunched their faces at the sudden change of scenario until they saw three familiar figures.

Cure Yell, Cure Ange and Cure Etoile rushed to them. Emiru and Ruru smiled at their friends in their hero identities. Further away was the source of the purified Oshimaeda... a fan girl holding a signed autograph of Anri. She was asleep but had a smile on her face.

Another quick glance around and Emiru and Ruru saw Anri, now wearing his usual baggy yet fashionable clothes, getting up from the grass. What's more surprising was Masato, was also back to his ugly brown jumper, running towards Anri. Masato grabbed Anri and picked him up by the waist, swinging him around joyfully.

Emiru and Ruru watched as Anri placed his hands on Masato's cheeks and kissed him lovingly.

"Okay. What happened?" Cure Etoile asked, raising an eyebrow at Anri and Masato. Ruru and Emiru gave a small laugh, collapsing in each other's arms.


End file.
